Ada Nieves
'''Ada Nieves '''is a 2014-introduced character who is currently a student at Ever After High. Ada is the daughter of Snow-White from Snow White and Rose Red, and is destined to play the role her mother when the time comes. Ada aligns herself with the 'rebel' side of the school's destiny conflict, feeling disillusioned with the current, "Grimm Regime " and her greater status as an insignificant power in Ever After. That, and she's always down for causing trouble. Following the completion of her study and destiny, she will be instated as co-ruler of the Wittchen Kingdom (which is legally classified as a district, but Ada doesn't like people to know that), alongside her cousin Ruby Rosen and their governing council. Character Personality Ada presents herself to most as untouchable and volatile, spitting in the face of her inherited royal decorum and thriving whilst hanging back with her court of delinquent classmates to her royal contemporaries. Instead of keeping up with appearances, Ada prefers to consume herself in practical pursuits. Whether it be tinkering with the mechanisms inside her sewing machine or running late for triathlon practice. Always on the go, Ada struggles to keep up with everything around her in the moment, if it doesn't concern her, she doesn't really care and isn't blessed with the acting chops to hide it. Determined to a fault, Ada strives to excel in the few disciplines she's taken to but is reluctant to engage with anything that poses a challenge. She exudes perfection and has the confidence and cockiness to match, but if she's not able to hit out on the drums, climb her way out of a trap or tell someone else what to do -she crumbles and frequently lashes out. However, Ada somehow manages to have friends and is able to capture people with her princess-assigned charms - brutal wit, creative eye and fierce dedication to maintaining her image (and by extension, the image of her entourage). Her peers also find her disposition of conceited self-absorption to be unintentionally amusing; when you've got your head shoved so far up your - staying in touch with the world around you doesn't come naturally. Ada's narcissistic nature is an excessive and extreme result of her family's shared, delusional attitude towards their status and privilege. While in actuality she's a C-list princess at best, the Nieves clan and their company carry themselves as Grimm's gift to high society. The mutual contempt between these groups has resulted in Ada to rebel as much as she possibly can without giving up her status - encouraging riots, befriending revolutionaries, pretending to know what democracy is, bringing thieves and demon children to grand balls. If it'll get a rise out of someone above her, she'll try it. Besides, her parents' money will wash any scandal or expellsion away. Interests Ada comes fro a family of readers, and so this affinity has rubbed off on her - even if Ada's mostly skimreads and struggles to pick up the nuances within her chosen prose. She dismisses this hobby as a "time waster" and tends to avoid her family's vast library of classic literature for various young adult novels of...questionable quality. In addition, Ada is obsessed with fashion and is always looking to build her "aesthetic". She adores shopping and tends to drag her friends around Book End looking for various things for her to construct outfits with. Ada also plays music and attends weekly drum kit lessons to improve her skills. She was formerly the drummer and leading lyricist for the Cursed Fairytales, her punk-pop project with Abigail Thief and Narcissa Demonic. She likes to consider herself as the manager and "face" of the band - though considering the group were relatively underground during the entirety of their eighteen-month career, this wasn't exactly possible. Ada also spends some of her time gym-hopping, mostly out of a constant need to maintain a consistent "flawless" image. Appearance One of the most significant aspects of Ada's appearance is her height - she's quite tall, peaking at 5'9 - this mostly accountable by her long legs and athletic build. Her skin is a light beige colour. Ada has a rather round, "sweetheart" shaped face with hazel-coloured eyes and a beauty spot just above her lip. Her hair is naturally black, though she has bleached it to a platinum blonde. Relationships Family The Nieves family (of German/Colombian descent) are a family of C-List royals in Ever After, as they are eclipsed by the prestigious and beloved White family, causing a polite rift between the Nieves and their fellow royals - not helped by Ada's consistent attempts at provocation and occasional involvement in civillian protests. When not having to put on airs, the Nieves are happy to stay within the bounds of their small kingdom. The family's overall relationship is one of distance, sure, her parents will always insist love their lone child, but it's not certain if they actually understand what love is. Ada is closer to the Rosen family (her aunt - Rilla, the previous "Rose Red, her nominated prince, and cousin Ruby) than her mother and father because of how they contrast with the sterile, distant nature of her parents. They tend to be warm and welcoming towards Ada and family and while their tolerance for her behaviour is limited, she loves them unconditionally. Mother - Winola Nieves Winola Nieves is the most recent incarnation of Snow-White char (no, not that one). The hardened, soft-spoken ruler of the dwindling district, Wittchen, alongside her sister, Rilla. Winola Nieves acts more like a figurehead to her daughter, rather than a parent, leaving her in the care of staff - unless the cameras are rolling, then she's the greatest mother to have ever mothered. Ada doesn't really feel much of anything towards her mother, outside of appreciation towards her sense of fashion and acting skills. She's basically her former incubator and current bank. That's it. Winola doesn't seem all that bothered about her either. Father - Berowalt Nieves Berowalt and Ada don't really have much of a bond to speak of, to the point where Berowalt often forgets his daughter's name at times as he's more interested in his own exploits and several illegitimate children. Ada does not know about her father's extramarital exploits, and doesn't seem to be all that bothered by the rumours she hears from time to time about the miserable state of her parents' marriage - isn't that what marriage is, after all? Arbitary and miserable. Berowalt often pushes Ada to stick to the family destiny and protect the little territory the Nieves-Rosen family still control - this is the main subject of any and all conversation between father and daughter, other than the frequent lectures about Ada's behaviour at school. This creates a rift between Ada and Berowalt, as she sees him as an 'old fart' more interested in controlling everyone around him. She doesn't see the irony of this. Grandmother - Nadja Nieves TBW Aunt - Rilla Rosen Rila quite likes Ada, almost as much as her own daughter, and is enthusiastic about the cousins' various projects and hobbies. Ada doesn't mind her either, at least someone's supportive of what she's doing. Cousin - Ruby Rosen Ada quite likes Ruby, mostly because she's a pretty good sidekick. Both girls share a love of reality shows, music, and bad literature. Though she sees Ruby as more of an asset, a vessel for her own schemes, than anything else. Friends In her approach to friendship, Ada tends to prefer the company of royalty, much like herself. Whilst she does does have her cousin and this generation's nominee for her bear-prince, Kurt as royal company; most of the Ever After High royal population want nothing to do with her. Nowadays, when it comes to being Ada's "friend" all she requires is utmost loyalty, hatred for the Grimm administration, a good sense of humour, a love of music, and tolerance for partying. When she is fortunate enough to have friends or be part of a group, Ada likes to have a sense of control or leadership, she is protective and can be quite sweet when the need arises. While she doesn't really say it, she cherishes and feels quite grateful to those who stick around. Abigail Thief Ada doesn't really know why she wastes her time hanging out with someone she knows is a "street rat", maybe it's the alluring charm of Abi's accent. Abi and Ada's rather "punk pop" sensibilities act as the basis to their friendship. They tend to collaborate on songwriting - with the thief composing and the princess writes the lyrics - and causing any and all forms of anarchy within the school that they can get away with (which, really is not much and they tend to end up in detention anyway). When the two were younger, around 15/16. they acted as each other's "party buddies" (and unreliable designated drivers) and Ada cherishes the memories of them spending that time together. The girls also are brought together by their adventurous spirits, and while Ada would rather go to a camping site and try to fish by a safe lake than go and migrate to the depths of the Enchanted Forest, the two often talk about their experiences with living in the wilderness or general survival skills. While Ada knows that Abi is trying to move on from her debauchery inspired phase, and that her grandual decline into someone who is more reserved and anxious at the sight of adventure or anarchy, Ada tends to encourage Abi to continue to embrace her inner punk (even if its at a concentrated level), citing her profession as a thief and the rather unlawful nature of the activity. She has a habit with being hard on the robber girl regarding list, she believes its for her "own good" Narcissa Demonic Ada and Narcissa are two people of few words, while the pair actively recognise each other as friends, they have trouble with finding things to say to each other, Ada thinks she's quite funny, especially when irritated. Out of her two best friends, she finds Narcissa easiest to collaborate with. Their friendship is rather simplistic and underwhelming, as while Ada likes Naricssa; she doesn't really care for their deteriorating friendship. Kurt Baisses he basicaly has a name and connections to other characters i will probably start to write about him sometime. Pet Ada has a pet bear she named Tragette, her cub's name being based on the German word for bear, tragen. Romance Ada wouldn't really describe herself as a romantic person, not being very interested in a committed, long time relationship, rather a casual fling which can end at will. She tends to flirt with people for her own amusement and finds it quite funny when they assume she's being serious. Parent Story: Snow-White and Rose-Red (and a little bit of backstory) Snow White and Rose Red are two little girls living with their mother, a poor widow, in a small cottage. They are very good little girls; they love each other dearly; and their mother is very fond of them. Rose-Red is outspoken and cheerful and loves to play outside. Snow White is quiet and shy and prefers doing housework and reading. One winter night, there is a knock at the door. Rose Red opens the door to find a bear. At first, she is terrified, but the bear tells her not to be afraid. "I'm half frozen and I merely want to warm up a little at your place," he says. They let the bear in, and he lies down in front of the fire. Snow White and Rose Red beat the snow off the bear, and they quickly become quite friendly with him. They play with the bear and roll him around playfully. They let the bear spend the night in front of the fire; and, in the morning, he leaves, trotting out into the woods. The bear comes back every night for the rest of that winter, and the family grows used to him. When summer comes, the bear tells them that he must go away for a while to guard his treasure from a wicked dwarf. During the summer, when the girls are walking through the forest, they find a dwarf whose beard is stuck in a tree. The girls rescue him by cutting his beard free, but the dwarf is ungrateful and yells at them for cutting his beautiful beard. The girls encounter the dwarf several times that summer, rescue him from some peril each time and the dwarf is ungrateful each time. Then one day, they meet the dwarf once again. This time, he is terrified because the bear is about to kill him. The dwarf pleads with the bear and begs it to eat the girls instead, but the bear pays no heed and kills the dwarf with one swipe of his paw. Instantly, the bear turns into a prince. The dwarf had previously put a spell on the prince by stealing his precious stones and turning him into a bear, but the curse is broken with the death of the dwarf. Snow White marries the prince and Rose Red marries the prince's brother. How does Ada come into it? Pre-Ever After High life Ada is the eldest child of Snow-White and her prince, born quite early into an otherwise mundane and uneventful marriage, very quickly Ada notices that her family relations are simply that of convince. There's no real love or passion in her parents marriage - to the point where both Snow and her prince are completely shameless about their various affairs, and Ada learns to consider this as "normal". Ada was mostly raised by her grandparents, or the castle staff, indicating a sense of detachment from her parents. When she would spend time with them, it was usually for public events to present an aura of normality to their kingdom. To compensate for the distance of her parents, Ada is spoiled rotten from an early age and overly sheltered, taught to believe she is superior to others by her parents, and that she should be treated superior to others because of her birth right. This makes her believe the world revolves around her. Acting as the catalyst for her narcissistic personality disorder. Ada recalls spending a lot of time with the future Rose Red, Ruby Rosen and her future prince, Kurt Baisses. The trio get along quite well until the family's responsibility - their roles in their story - is introduced to them at the age of 6 or so, with the implications fully understood at age 12. While Ruby and Kurt are excited, Ada seems indifferent, seeing it as inconvenience. Ada wants to be a queen and the luxuries that come with it, but does't want to deal with the negative aspects. This mentality creates a rift between her and her family. Just before her departure to Book End, Ada declares that sure, she'll study at Ever After High, one of the most prestigious and respected schools in Ever After, but that ''doesn't ''mean she'll be Snow-White, nor will she come home acting like those 'other princesses.' Age 15-18, life in Book End WIP Outfits Gallery adaboard.png | hey look a moodboard Trivia * Ada's birthday is on the 15th of January Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:MeredithAgnesPoe's Original Characters Category:Females Category:MeredithAgnesPoe Category:Snow-White and Rose-Red